


Lost memories.

by traintrackers



Series: my botw fics lol [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Game(s), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackers/pseuds/traintrackers
Summary: In the span of a few weeks he went from only knowing his name to knowing more people he could have ever imagined meeting. And yet, he still felt like a foreigner, even within his own mind.—So basically, Link’s mindset during and after the game. He isn’t doing too good, honestly.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), not really))
Series: my botw fics lol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lost memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the previous parts is recommended but not at all needed! I wrote this wondering how Link would feel if this was a real situation and he were more expressive. He’s not doing too good, so his narration is a bit unreliable! I dont intend to demonize zelda, i love her.

Memories were a weird thing, he thought.

In the span of a few weeks he went from only knowing his name to knowing more people he could have ever imagined meeting. And yet, he still felt like a foreigner, even within his own mind. 

There is past Link, and there’s him. 

Some days he’s Link, the soldier who cannot remember, some other days he’s nothing but the person carrying the carcass that once was the body of the knight who died protecting the princess. 

He doesn’t know which one’s worse.

He thought this would gradually change for the better. Maybe if he could get to all the locations in his slate he would learn- maybe if he reached the final memory that was thrusted upon him by Impa he would finally know- maybe after that he would gain little snippets of old thoughts-! 

But nothing. 

He doesn’t even relate to his past self anymore. Is he too different from who he used to be? People who he apparently used to know avoid answering him, and asking people who can’t answer is obviously futile.  
Should he even care? He has other things to do. Save Hyrule and Zelda, to name a few things up in the grocery list that is his mental checklist. 

So maybe, if he finally meets Zelda- for real this time, not just recalling what must’ve happened back then- maybe he’ll finally feel whole.

Newsflash, he does not. Surprisingly, Zelda treats him kindly after he kills Ganon, unsurprisingly, she gets more distant once she is told he doesn’t really remember as much as she would’ve liked.

“You’re... you’re different, but at the same time, you’re still you. It’s strange” she tells him once, when they are having dinner at an Inn. 

Once again, he doesn’t know whether to frown or to be relieved, so he chooses to stay silent. Zelda does not seem pleased at his lack of words, but she too remains quiet, the only sounds being the scraping of the spoon towards the bowl of mushroom soup they are having. 

He knows that personally, he never felt anything for Zelda. He (probably, hopefully) would’ve remembered that if it were the case. However, after listening to everyone in Hyrule gloat and wax poetry about the love Zelda for her knight, he at least expected them to be friends. 

From the few memories he has, he knows that, especially at the beginning that wasn’t the case. However, strangers who dislike each other don’t show the other frogs and joke, do they? And they definitely don’t save the other’s life (although looking back, that may be more linked to the fact that he seems to be the only one capable of wielding the so called darkness sealing sword- or maybe that’s just a coincidence, who knows.)

He doesn’t know what he expected.

He shouldn’t have expected anything, really, but if he remembers something is how Zelda manages to put him on his nerves. He kept quiet and calm before, and he still does, but it’s slightly infuriating. 

Zelda is a good person and the saviour of Hyrule.  
Had she not protected him nor the castle for all those years, this land would surely no longer exist.  
She should be allowed to act less than perfect, maybe even what one could consider pissy.  
She’s allowed to be mean, honestly. 

But by Hylia, has she have to be so dissmissive around him?  
He’s not her own knight anymore. 

He knows he’s... silent, for a lot of the time, but he isn’t spineless. He knows he doesn’t have memories from before, and that he may be different from before (or not?), but he can still think. 

The calamity hasn’t given much time to learn some hobbies, but he has opinions. 

Instead of gloating about it, he should probably tell her this, so he can fix whatever rift they seem to have sometimes, but the words just never come out of his mouth.

Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a bit cringe hohohoh)) i hope u liked it though. Pls consider leaving a comment or kudos <3 ok thanks byee


End file.
